This invention relates to a method for reclaiming, salvaging and even reusing cable and/or its parts while buried, located in underground ducts or aerially supported aboveground. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for introducing a lubricant into the sheathing of a cable to provide a film of lubricant between the sheathing and the conductors for removal of the conductors by applying tension thereto relative to the sheathing.
It is necessary or desirable to remove conductors from the sheathing of a cable because of various different reasons. Sometimes it is desirable to salvage the conductor metals which usually consist of copper or aluminum. The conductors may break, i.e., suffer a loss of continuity, which necessitates corrective measures that can be undertaken by replacing the damaged conductors without the need to replace the entire cable. In this regard, the present invention contemplates removal of the conductors while the sheathing remains in situ for reintroduction of replacement conductors for transmission purposes while eliminating the time and expense required to replace an entire length of cable. Moreover, the replacement conductors may embody improved technology such as optical fibers and the like. A coaxial cable, power cable and air pipe can be reintroduced into a sheathing from which conductors have been removed.